


Maid for Me

by dontlietomehoney



Category: Marianas Trench
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crossdressing, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontlietomehoney/pseuds/dontlietomehoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt lost a bet and Josh is forcing him to wear a maid outfit to complete his end of the deal. The younger man hates it at first, but when he sees the way it makes Josh's hold on control slip, Matt can't help but love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maid for Me

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me Josh,” Matt told the man before him.

Josh just smiled shyly. “You lost the bet Matty.”

Matt scoffed as he took the offending thing from the blond. Josh smiled wider and flicked his hair out of his eyes. He was certainly enjoying this more than Matt was.

“I never agreed to… _this_ ,” he curled his lip as he lifted the French maid outfit.

It wasn’t exactly traditional as there was no apron or anything. The sleeves and neckline were cut low in a straight across line so they would hang off the shoulders rather than have a high collar. The neckline was also framed by a small bit of lace that matched the wider bar of lace along the hem of the skirt on the little dress. There was even a corset built in which would have been solid black besides the vertical white lines that went around the waist to accentuate the curves of the wearer.

“Fuck, really?” Matt asked as he continued to examine the outfit.

The skirt of the dress was pretty basic though, the material underneath puffing the skirt out into a bell-like shape. But what really caught Matt’s eye was attached to the top of the hanger. There was a small piece of ribbon tied around the tin curve of plastic, and Matt pulled it off and looked to the singer with an arched eyebrow. Josh blushed and took it from Matt’s fingers, smiling.

“It’s, uh, supposed to tie around your neck,” he explained.

Matt snatched it back, “Yeah. I know.”

Josh’s smile faded slightly. “I just… I wanted to make this fun.”

“The bet was to clean the house Josh, not to play dress up,” Matt told him.

The singer’s smile dropped away completely and he stepped forward only long enough to take the outfit from Matt’s hands before moving away and keeping his eyes downcast. “Okay, um, yeah. I guess I’ll take it back.”

Matt sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Josh looked so dejected. He must have really been looking forward to this. Just as the singer would have turned away, Matt stopped him. “Wait Joshy,” he spoke softly but firmly.

Josh did as he was told, but didn’t bring his eyes up to meet Matt’s as he waited. The younger man stepped closer and wrapped an arm around the singer’s waist to pull their bodies together. Josh let him do it, not fighting Matt in the slightest. He never did though; always so ready to please the brown eyed man. Matt supposed he ought to try a little harder to do the same for the older man too.

He brought his free hand up to frame the singer’s cheek and forced him to look up. “Do you really want me to wear this Joshy?”

The singer shrugged, his blue eyes betraying his disappointment. Matt sighed again and pushed up on his toes just slightly so he could bring their lips together. Josh responded instantly, arching into Matt’s chest and wrapping his arms around the younger man’s shoulders. Matt pulled back though just as Josh opened his lips as if asking for Matt’s tongue to push between them.

“Give me the dress Josh,” Matt told him.

The singer looked a mixture of dazed and surprised, but moved to offer the French maid outfit to Matt again. The younger man took it and pulled the singer back down for a quick peck on the lips again before spinning around and heading for the bathroom to change. Josh watched him go, a smile creeping back into the curve of his lips.

*          *          *

“Well shit,” Matt murmured to himself.

The French maid costume fit him perfectly. The corset showed off his waist and framed his muscled chest. The low neckline showed off his collarbones and shoulders, and the skirt just barely covered the rise of his ass. Underneath the skirt he was even wearing a pair of lacy black panties.

He wasn’t sure how Josh had hidden them in the outfit without Matt seeing them earlier, but he had put them on nonetheless when he had found them.

The final piece of the outfit was the long black ribbon. It was a soft silk material and it slid over Matt’s fingers as he tied a little offset bow around his neck. Looking at himself in the mirror, he knew why Josh had picked the outfit for him. It was fucking perfect. And it wasn’t even tacky. It was… well, to be honest, sexy. Josh had always liked to look at Matt, and this French maid outfit showed off a lot of Matt’s best…assets.

He spun around to look at the back, and the sight of it made him smirk. He could just see a peek of the panties if he bent over a bit. His cock twitched to attention as he continued to examine his image in the mirror. Fuck, he knew he shouldn’t admit it, but he was definitely starting to like this.

Moving to fold up the clothes he had originally wearing, Matt turned to put them into the hamper, knowing full well he was going to be wearing the maid outfit for the rest of the day. Just as he lifted the lid of the hamper though, his shoulder bumped the shelf above it and a small cascade of bottles tumbled down. One in particular burst open on impact with Matt’s chest.

“Son of a bitch,” he grimaced.

The little vial-like bottle had been one of Josh’s. Glitter. His entire front was covered in the shiny stuff and Matt tried to wipe it away, only spreading the glitter across the front of his outfit. He sighed and looked to see how much damage was done, but he was actually pleasantly surprised when the French maid outfit sparkled a bit as he moved. The glitter hadn’t entirely consumed the material. It was a manageable shine, and actually gave the dress a bit more emphasis around Matt’s chest, waist, and hips.

“Matt?” Josh’s voice called through the door. “A-are you dressed?”

The guitarist smirked. “Yeah, just give me a minute and I’ll be out.”

He quickly cleaned up the mess he had made with all the bottles, and ran his hands through his hair to give it a messier look, unintentionally lacing the strands with the bit of glitter still on his hands. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door slowly. Josh’s eyes were wide and expectant, and when he finally saw all of Matt revealed his face brightened with a wide smile.

“You look great Matty!” He chirped.

The younger man tucked his hands behind his back, pushing his chest out, and smiled. “Thank you, sir. But what shall I clean first?”

Josh frowned for a moment, “Wh-what?”

Matt smiled a little wider before putting on a questioning look. “Sir? I’m the maid for the day correct?”

Josh managed a small nod. Oh yes, this was going to be fun.

“Then what would you like me to clean for you?” Matt repeated.

“Oh…well, I suppose you could start with the kitchen?” Josh suggested. He was finally catching on.

“To the kitchen then.”

Matt let his arms fall to his sides again and gripped a bit of the tulle in each hand, crossing his feet at the ankles and dipping down to offer a polite curtsy to the singer. Josh let out a small giggle and Matt couldn’t hold in his own little chuckle as he straightened. The taller man took a step back and swung his arm out to the side in invitation for Matt to exit the bathroom.

“To the kitchen then,” Josh repeated.

The younger man started down the hallway, swinging his hips as he did so, knowing Josh was following close behind. Looking over his shoulder to look at the older man, Matt could already see the way this whole outfit was affecting the singer. Josh’s eyes were glued to Matt’s ass, and the little smile curving his lips was making all of this a little more bearable for Matt. Yeah, he was getting used to the scrape of lacy material against the very top of his thighs, but seeing Josh smile like that at the sight of Matt in this costume was definitely a good reason to like the outfit entirely.

His bare feet hit the cool tile of the kitchen, and Matt turned his attention back to what he was supposed to be doing. He could still hear Josh moving behind him, following him as he moved around. When Matt paused though, Josh didn’t and adhered himself to the younger man, pulling Matt’s back flush to his front and wrapping his arms around Matt’s waist.

“Sir,” Matt started, “This isn’t what you hired me for is it?”

Josh’s hands flattened on Matt’s stomach, feeling the ridges of the corset under his palms, but also feeling the heat of Matt’s body underneath it. Matt’s cock thickened with need, but he was determined to see how far he could take this. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt far more in control than he thought he might, and it seemed Josh’s control was slipping.

“Sir,” he said again. Josh’s lips found his neck, teeth tugging at the ribbon he found there, and Matt smirked. “I should start cleaning.”

Despite Matt’s words he ground his ass back into Josh’s front, feeling the older man’s cock through the material of his skirt. Josh sucked in a breath, but nodded.

“C-cleaning. Right.”

Matt spun around in Josh’s arms, pushing his palms against the older man’s chest. “Go wait in the living room sir, and I’ll bring you out something to eat once I’m done with a little cleaning.”

Josh looked a bit dazed, his pupils blown wide and his lips parted just slightly. Matt smirked up at him, standing up on his toes a bit to brush his lips against the older mans.

“Go wait in the living room sir,” Matt whispered against Josh’s mouth.

The singer let out a heavy breath, but nodded and let his hands slip from Matt’s waist before he left the kitchen on unsteady feet. Matt couldn’t help smiling as he moved towards the sink and started doing dishes. He would actually hold up his end of the lost bet, cleaning the house, but he would make sure to get some fun out of it too. Just like Josh wanted.

He padded around this kitchen after loading and starting the dishwasher. He wiped the counters, swept and mopped the floor, and took the trash out of the bin to set it by the door to take out when he wasn’t wearing a dress. The bit of cleaning actually hadn’t taken that long, so Matt hummed happily as he started on making Josh something to eat before prancing out to the living room.

“The kitchen is clean,” Matt chirped.

Josh’s eyes were on him instantly, watching closely as Matt moved to put the plate of food down on the table in front of the singer who was sitting tensely on the couch. Matt made sure to keep his legs straight as he bent at the waist to set the plate down, and he heard a small gasp come from the singer. Without straightening, Matt looked over his shoulder and smirked at the older man, knowing exactly what he was doing.

“See something you like sir?” He asked.

The singer sputtered, blush darkening his cheeks, but he didn’t look away. “Y-you wore them.”

Matt smiled a little wider and finally stood back up, hiding the panties from view again. “I don’t know what you mean. Should I clean out here while you eat?”

The younger man didn’t wait for an answer, and instead went about cleaning off the coffee table and swaying his hips as he moved around the room. At one point he even had a feather duster in his hand and was standing on his tiptoes to try and get at a difficult spot. Matt was biting at his lip, fingertips pressing against the wall before him to keep himself steady, and doing his best to keep his ass pushed out a little farther than necessary. And then Josh was right behind him again, shaky hands wrapping around Matt’s waist, and the younger man was smiling wide.

“Is there something I can help you with sir?” Matt asked softly, letting the feather duster drop to the floor at his feet.

Josh groaned as he pushed his hips forward against Matt. “Bad idea,” Josh mumbled. “This was a bad idea.”

Matt spun around in Josh’s arms, looking up into the singer’s wide, blue eyes. His pupils were blown wide, his cheeks flushed, and his lips parted. Matt smiled up at him, bringing his hands up to rest on Josh’s chest.

“Would you prefer if I were doing something else for you?” he asked softly.

Josh tightened one arm around Matt’s lower back, but let his other arm drop down farther, his hand skimming slowly up Matt’s thigh and under the skirt of the outfit. Matt groaned low in his throat as Josh’s fingers pressed against the lacy panties, teasing.

“I really should keep cleaning,” Matt started again, pushing a little harder on Josh’s chest.

The singer whined, taking a step back but Matt followed. He would push Josh backwards and take a step forward to move with him. Again. Again. And finally, Josh hit the couch and was letting out a sound of surprise as he fell back. The singer gave a small ‘oomph’ as he sat down hard on the couch, but then Matt was straddling his lap and settling down comfortably. Matt could feel the hard line of Josh’s cock against his ass, and ground down a bit to make the singer keen.

“But maybe you want me to make things a little dirtier first?” Matt questioned as he nuzzled into Josh’s neck.

He rolled his hips against Josh’s, rubbing their hard cocks together through all the material of their clothes. It wasn’t enough, Matt decided, not nearly enough. Josh’s hands were holding tight to Matt’s waist, but his eyes were unfocused, his chest rising and falling rapidly with little gasps. The younger man nipped lightly at the singer’s neck, licking and sucking at the spot to pull a light bruise to the surface. Pressing his lips to the spot when he was done Matt smiled at the color against Josh’s pale skin, and pulled back to look at the singer.

“Do you want me Joshy?” He asked.

The singer’s eyes fluttered open, revealing the little sliver of blue around his lust-blown pupils. He licked his lips and nodded in a quick jerk.

“How?” Matt murmured.

His lips quirked into a tiny smirk as his fingers carded through Josh’s hair, holding tight to the strands as he rocked against the older man again. Matt moved forward, stopped, let his lips hover over Josh’s as he let out a soft pant of his own. He tugged on the singer’s hair, tilting his head back, and arched on the older man’s lap until he was nearly looming over him.

Josh whined.

“How?” Matt asked again. “How do you want me?”

The singer’s breath hitched; his throat working as he tried to form words. “I-I…Matty please.”

“Do you want to fuck me Joshy? Push my skirt up and pull my panties down? Have me just like this? Riding you until you fill me up with your cum?”

Josh let out a soft whimper, and Matt let their lips slide together in a feather light touch, moving away just as soon as he had connected them. Josh tightened his hold on Matt’s waist for a moment, working his hips up against the younger man and giving a soft moan.

“Is that what you want Joshy?” Matt hummed, pressing his cheek against the singer’s and nipping at a new patch of skin on his neck. He moved his lips close to Josh’s ear and let out a soft breath. “’Cause I want you to fuck me.”

A strangled moan escaped the singer’s lips, and Matt smiled when he felt Josh’s fingers fumbling with the back of his maid outfit. His hands were suddenly a bit steadier, his palms warm against Matt’s back, and he was able to tug the zipper down on the back of the dress with no resistance. And Matt could feel the outfit gaping open, smiling when Josh pushed his hands against the younger man’s bare skin, nails scraping softly down his spine.

“Matty please,” Josh panted weakly.

His head was still tilted back, Matt’s fingers holding tight to the older man’s hair to keep him in his place, and his eyes squeezed shut. Matt let one hand travel down the singer’s chest, feeling the quick beat of Josh’s heart against his palm, before pushing it down farther. His fingers hit denim, Josh’s tight jeans rough against his hand, and Matt easily found the rigid length of the singer’s cock. He squeezed him through his jeans and Josh groaned.

“I want your cock Joshy,” he hummed. “Will you let me ride it? Let it stretch me out and fill me up?”

“Oh my god, Matt,” Josh breathed. “Yes. Fuck, just- _yes._ ”

The singer jolted forward then, yanking his hair out of Matt’s hold, and crushed their lips together. Matt moaned, loving the way he could make Josh lose control, and pressed his palm a little harder against Josh’s cock. He felt hands pushing against his thighs, running under his skirt, and then he heard a sharp sound. A rip. And the panties were falling away.

Matt pulled back with a gasp of surprise.

“You tore them?” he asked, amazed.

Josh seemed surprised too, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment, but he looked up at Matt with a smile on his lips. “I’ll buy you new ones.”

Matt laughed, pulling at a bit of Josh’s hair again. “You better,” he told him. “I’m only the maid after all. I can’t afford to lose my best pair of lace panties.”

Josh’s eyes went unfocused again for a split second, as if he had forgotten what Matt was doing, what game Matt was playing. It almost made the younger man laugh, how hard it was for Josh to play along when he was the one who suggested the maid outfit in the first place. He bit his lip and looked down at the singer innocently when he really wanted to smirk.

“Especially when they feel so good on me when I’m hard,” Matt murmured close to Josh’s ear again.

The singer pressed his forehead against Matt’s shoulder, like he couldn’t hold it up any longer, and finally let his hands cup at Matt’s ass. He pulled the younger man in closer, and licked at the seam of the silk tie around Matt’s neck.

“Want you Matty, fuck, want you,” Josh ground out, lifting his hips off the couch in search of friction.

Matt let out a small sound of approval as his cock rubbed against Josh’s lower belly, the tulle of his skirt sending shivers down his spine as it scraped against his cock as well. “’M right here Joshy, you can have me.”

Josh let out a strangled sound as he leaned back and yanked Matt down on him a little harder. Matt moved with him, rolling his hips, but he let his hands slip down to the hem of Josh’s shirt and tugged it up. The singer lifted his arms and allowed Matt to pull the shirt over his head, wrapping his arms around the younger man’s shoulders when he was free of the material. He strained up and nipped lightly at Matt’s jaw before sealing their lips together. Matt hummed contentedly at that as he let his hands fall back to Josh’s chest, running down his smooth stomach until he caught the waistband of the older man’s jeans.

“Fuck,” Matt huffed as he pulled back to catch his breath.

His fingers made quick work of the snap and zip of Josh’s jeans, and he did his best to yank the material down, but the singer’s arms were still wrapped around him, making it difficult. Josh’s lips were working over Matt’s neck, sucking at his skin and leaving a wet trail as he bent to bite at the younger man’s collarbones. Matt let out a moan, his head falling back on his shoulders, and tried to push his hand underneath the singer’s briefs. They were too close though, bodies pressed so tightly together, that Matt couldn’t feel farther than the very start of the coarse hairs that trailed down to what he wanted most.

“Josh,” Matt squirmed, rocking down on the singer’s lap.

He rolled his head forward and immediately sank his teeth into Josh’s shoulder, biting down and sucking at the pale skin just hard enough to mark him. Josh moaned, his mouth still pressed to Matt’s collarbones, and sucked in a breath when Matt pulled at his hair again. He allowed the younger man to yank his head back, kissing up his neck as was pulled. Matt’s lips were red and slick, sticking out in a slight pout. He scraped his teeth over his bottom lip, arching to hover over Josh again, and gave the singer a steady look.

“Take off your pants Josh, I need you to take them off,” Matt nearly whispered.

“R-right,” Josh flustered.

Matt nearly sighed in relief when Josh finally let his hands drop away and started pushing at the waistband of his jeans. His briefs quickly followed and Matt actually did let out a sound of approval as he was able to push back down and feel the singer skin to skin. Josh’s cock was hot and hard against him, and Matt circled his hips, rubbing along the full length of it. Josh gripped his hips harshly and rocked up against the younger man, groaning as they slid together.

“F-fuck, Matty,” he panted. “Need you.”

The younger man smiled down at Josh, leaning to nip softly at his lips before lifting his hand and pushing two fingers into the older man’s mouth. Josh sucked then, licking at the digits between his lips to get them wet, and moaned around them when Matt continued to roll his hips. Eventually though, the younger man pulled his fingers back, satisfied with the slick of them, and spread his knees so he could press at his entrance.

Matt’s head fell back on his shoulders when he pushed inside, using both fingers instead of adjust to one first. The burn of it made the edges of his vision blur, but also managed to give him a bit of clarity. He pushed in deeper, stretching out the tight ring of muscles as Josh leaned forward to press their chests together. Matt could feel wet lips against his neck again, but tried to focus on his task. Josh stopped him though, when he pressed his own slick fingers to Matt’s entrance, pushing in beside the younger man’s already working digits.

“Josh,” Matt nearly shouted. “Huh-huh!”

It was too much too fast.

And not enough.

Matt rocked down on their combined fingers, wrapping his free hand around the back of Josh’s neck to keep steady when he felt his legs begin to tremble. He knew the skirt of the dress would be ruined, already feeling the tip of his cock begin to leak pre cum, but he didn’t care. His body was already adjusting around the press of his and Josh’s fingers, and Matt wanted more.

He pulled out, forcing Josh to do the same, and pushed at Josh’s chest as he panted. “Down,” he ordered. “Lay down. Wanna ride you now.”

Josh did as he was told, sliding down sideways on the couch and kicking his feet out so he was a bit more comfortable. Matt turned too, but shuffled around until he was able to lean forward and pull the singer’s cock into his mouth. He moaned around it, loving the weight of it against his tongue as he bobbed up and down. Josh had let out a shout, hands tangling in Matt’s hair, but the younger man didn’t stay long, only wanting to get the singer wet before he clambered back up to straddle his waist again.

“Shit,” he hissed as he held the singer’s cock against his entrance and started to sink down.

“Fuck Matt,” Josh moaned as his hips jerked up.

Matt felt the singer push in a little deeper, his body stretching deliciously around the older man’s cock, and he couldn’t help the little whimper that escaped his lips. He kept working in short little thrusts, though, until he was settled completely on Josh’s lap. The singer’s fingers were digging into his hips, holding Matt close, and biting down hard on his lip at the tight heat that surrounded him. Matt kept one hand pressed flat against Josh’s chest as he rocked back and forth, bringing the other hand to his own leaking cock.

But the skirt got in the way.

The tulle was bunched up around his hips, making it harder for Matt to stay steady and try to push it out of the way. He whined deep in his throat and tried pulling at the material, wanting to take the entire outfit off if he had to, but Josh’s hands found Matt’s wrists and held him firmly.

“L-leave it,” He groaned. “Please?”

Matt whined again, feeling a bit of his control over the singer slipping. He nodded though, and lifted up on his knees, feeling the singer’s cock dragging inside him before pushing back down.

“O-okay Joshy,” he panted, rising up on his knees again.

He set a steady pace, curling and uncurling his spine as he fucked himself on the singer’s cock, grinding down on his lap every time their hips met. Matt could feel his cock straining though, wanting attention as Josh’s cock nudged against his prostate. He moved a little faster, bouncing up and down on Josh’s lap and nails dragging down the singer’s chest, but it still wasn’t enough. Matt dropped forward, hands on either side of Josh’s head on the couch, and licked into the singer’s mouth.

Josh moaned into him, gripping the back of Matt’s neck with one hand, and dug his heels into the couch cushions to thrust up into the younger man. He let his free hand glide up along Matt’s thigh, under the skirt, and fisted tightly at Matt’s cock, jerking his hand in a fast pump. The younger man keened, biting at Josh’s lips and sucking hard on his tongue. He could feel his muscles coiling tight in his lower belly as more and more of his control slipped away.

His head felt like it was spinning with Josh’s hand wrapped around his cock, mouths sealed together in a bruising kiss, and Matt’s body clamped down hard on Josh’s cock as he felt himself beginning to tremble.

“Joshy,” he gasped as he pulled back.

Matt’s arms were shaking, his thighs feeling sore from continuing to rock back and forth. He mouthed at the singer’s neck, nuzzling into him, and pressed his lips to Josh’s ear.

“F-fuck me Joshy,” he whined, “please? Wanna cum… close- so close Joshy. I can feel it.”

Josh groaned, head titled back, but he grinned up at Matt with half-lidded eyes. “H-how do you want me?”

Matt could have punched the singer if he had the energy, but instead he let out a heavy breath and nibbled softly at the singer’s ear. “J-just fuck me.”

And then Josh was sitting up, lifting Matt with him who whimpered with the jostling, and turned to lay the younger man down where he had previously been. Matt arched on the couch cushions, wrapping his legs around Josh’s back, and the singer gripped the younger man’s waist before pulling back and snapping his hips forward.

Matt let out a weak sob; eyes squeezed shut, and tried to catch his breath. Josh kept up his hard rhythm though, and pushed Matt’s skirt up to reach for his cock again, and Matt felt like he couldn’t breathe at all. His cock was leaking in the singer’s hand, his body tightening around Josh’s, and the singer was letting out a string of moans as he worked his hips a little faster. Matt grabbed at Josh’s shoulders, trying to hold on as he started to go over the edge.

“Huh! J-Joshy! Joshy please,” Matt whined.

The singer leaned into him, licking a wet stripe up the column of Matt’s neck, and hummed close to his ear. “C-come on Matty,” he panted weakly. “Cum for m-me.”

The singer tightened his grip on Matt’s cock, thumbing across the slit every time he squeezed at the head, and the younger man arched off the couch again. A soft wail escaped his lips as his muscles began to contract around Josh’s cock, his own length jerking in the singer’s hand. Stream after stream of cum soaked into the lace of his skirt and dripped down Josh’s finger’s, making the singer pull back to lick his hand clean.

Matt whined helplessly as Josh continued to fuck into him, working him through his orgasm and pushing for his own. The younger man, still shaking, tugged at Josh’s hair to pull him down and slotted their lips together for a moment.

“Y-your turn Joshy,” Matt panted against Josh’s mouth. “Fill me up yeah?”

Josh dropped his head down onto Matt’s chest, his cock twitching deep in the younger man’s soft heat. “Matty… fuck Matty.”

“Please,” Matt whimpered.

The singer felt Matt’s body give one last tight clamp around his cock, and Josh’s hips stuttered as he let out a grunt. His cock pulsed, letting out thick streams of cum into Matt’s abused hole, and Josh moaned into the younger man’s neck. Matt mewled, loving the wet feeling inside him, and felt the final bit of his need for control slip away. Josh had given him what he wanted. When the singer was completely spent, he collapsed down onto Matt’s chest, panting, and the younger man held onto him. Josh turned them onto their sides and Matt curled against him.

“Love you Joshy, love you so much,” Matt hummed.

Josh flattened his palms against Matt’s exposed back, feeling the heat radiating off the younger man’s skin, and sighed happily. “Love you too Matty.”

After Matt caught his breath, his heart slowing down to a normal pace again, he rubbed his hands over Josh’s chest and stomach, smiling when he caught sight of the shine there. “You’ve got glitter on you,” he told the singer softly.

“Hm? What d’you mean?”

Matt laughed and nuzzled into Josh’s neck. “Spilled some on my outfit while I was in the bathroom. Looks like you got some on you when you couldn’t keep your hands to yourself.”

Josh laughed too, hugging Matt a little tighter. “I couldn’t help it; you look so good dressed up like this.”

“Mmm,” Matt nodded. “Yeah I do.”

The older man hugged him tighter. “Thank you for wearing this for me.”

Matt took a slow breath, wishing he could just fall asleep, but he knew they should clean up. That thought made him smile though, and he laid a soft kiss to the underside of Josh’s jaw. “I’ll be a maid for you anytime Joshy,” he murmured.

Josh tilted his head down and laid his own kiss on Matt’s lips. The younger man opened to him, kissing him back and wiggling closer to Josh’s chest.

Matt knew he wouldn’t be getting any more house cleaning done that day, but he didn’t mind the idea of doing this again tomorrow. And maybe the next day too. Didn’t mind it one bit.


End file.
